Glitter rock, Glam and Fabulous
by silkyblackboxers
Summary: I filled in a missing part in the movie. It's glitter rock, it's glam and it's fabulous. That's exactly how the kiss was. Glitter Rock. Glam. And Fabulous. A FreddyKatie pairing. :p


A/n: Hey! This is my first SoR fic. I've been obssessing over the movie again and decided to write a fun one shot. Usually I'm in the Harry Potter area. More specifically the Draco-Hermione department. But I've recently been enjoying Freddy-Katie fics! So... enjoy!

Btw, this is in Katie's POV.

Disclaimer: If I owned Freddy and Katie would be together! So, obviously I don't own it!

"Hey you guys." Billy tapped our shoulders.

"Yeah?" Freddy asked.

"I'm gonna use you two as my models."

"Uh... alright." I said. Although I could tell Freddy was about to argue but followed me and Billy out of the room. Billy led us in front of the restrooms.

"Okay. Here, this is yours," handing me the paper bag. "And Freddy, you put this on," giving Freddy the other bag. "I'll be waiting here if you need anything," he called after us as we entered into our repective lavatories.

As I got into one of the stalls, I peeked inside the bag and all I thought was 'Red. Glitter. Red. Glitter.'

"Oh boy."

I pulled out this whatever you call it in front of me. I could feel my face scrunch up in disgust.

"Maybe it won't be so bad if it were on me," I told my self. I was trying to be optimistic.

As soon as I got it on me, I stepped out to see myself in the mirror. "Who am I kidding? It's hideous." Then I remembered Freddy. "I wonder --"

But my train of thought was cut short by a very angry looking Freddy Jones bursting in. He was a very angry, indeed but just as silver. He looked hilarious in that get up!

"Katie! Look at me! I can't walk in these!" gesturing his platforms, which were just as high as mine.

I tried my best to supress the laugh threatening to come. He looked worse off than I did. But I really couldn't hold it in hold it in. I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Nice... clea... vage!" I managed to say in between laughs, noticing the very low cut top.

He made a haha-very-funny-face. "Shut up!"

Suddenly Billy's head poked in. "You guys... I have to show the designs to Mr. S. Come on."

As we approached Mr. S, who was double-checking things with Summer, Freddy and I were really irriated with these outfits. 'Why did I agree?' I thought.

"Hey, Mr. S. What do you think?" Billy pointed to us, rather what we were wearing.

"Hmmm!"

Judging by what he was now saying and that expression o his face, it was very obvious that we looked really stupid. Because the outfits were stupid. I don't know about Freddy, but my expression was totally dead. Someone needed to invent an expression for situations like this.

"I don't know," Mr. S said.

"It's glitter rock and it's glam and it's fabulous."

"Billy, it's just not the right style." Obviously, he was trying to be nice. Because this was a whole nother fashion universe on its own.

"Style? You're talking to me about style. You can't even dress yourself. Look at that bowtie!" Billy argued.

"Nobodycantalkaboutmybowtie," Mr. S said defensively. Or that's what I think he said.

"I give up! They can just wear their... uniforms!"

"Hey... that's not a bad idea." Mr. S trailed off, noticing Zack playing something. Actually, anything other than Tarzan's thong would be better than what we were wearing.

"As Mr. Schneebly approached Zack, Freddy turned to me and whispered "What the hell was Billy thinking? Was he on crack while watching a broadway musical? Or a KISS music video?"

I laughed. "Maybe." Freddy was obviously pissed off. I think the outfit made him feel less manly.

"Rock and Roll positions," I heard Mr. S say.

As we got to our instruments, Freddy was trying to push aside the sleeves. "How the fuck will I drum with these big-ass sleeves hanging off?"

I shook my head and paid attention to the song Mr. S was teaching.

After practicing the song, Freddy and I rushed to the bathroom to change back to our uniforms. I finished rather quickly. Going back to the classroom, I heard someone call me

"Psst... Katie!" I whirled around to see Freddy's head peeping through the boys' bathroom.

"I can't get the shoes off. They're stuck!"

"How can they get stuck?" I asked, surprised.

"I dunno. Just help me! Come in!"

"But... that's the **boy**s' bathroom!" I said, emphasizing the word boy.

"I went in the ladies' room earlier, didn't I?" Come in and get these stupid things off my feet!" He pulled me in and brought me to the sink. He sat atop it and extended his right foot to me.

"Pull it."

I grabbed it and got it off with much effort. "God, that was hard." I commented.

"Now, the other one."

This one was much harder. "Freddy, I think you need to pull too. This one's really stuck. On the count of three. One, two, three!"

He pulled with his foot and I pulled with my hands. Finally it popped out. 'Thank God!' I thought. Then, I looked at Freddy. His nose was bleeding.

"Uhm, Freddy. You're nose is bleeding."

He got off the counter and looked in the mirror. "Oh great."

"Come, here." I told him. I wiped the blood off with tissue.

"There. All better. Now, you're not as hideous." I joked.

"Thanks Katie."

"No problem." I smiled.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. Only for a short while. And I mean short. But I loved every moment of that two-second-kiss.

As we were walking back, both of us smiling and no one else would know. I was actually so overwhelmed with happiness that I was imagining Freddy singing The Ramones' "I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend." I smiled even wider and I remembered what Billy said "It's glitter rock, it's glam and it's fabulous." That's exactly how the kiss was. Glitter Rock. Glam. And Fabulous.


End file.
